


Christmas Wish

by Sherlockwsh



Series: Palacio Mental [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientrás John se encontraba en brazos de Mary, Sherlock estaba bien. Todo estaba bien porque algun dia saldria del hoyo en que se habia metido, algun día escaparía de la tortura física y mental a la que estaba sometido y volvería. John le estaría esperando y su deseo se haria realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Esta carta la escribio Sherlock por navidad en un rol que tuve con mi partner como reconciliación, sin embargo, ahora que la leo de nuevo, me gustaría hubicarla, si se me permite, en el tiempo en que Sherlock vivió lejos de John, se me ocurre que sus primeros festejos desembrinos aunque burdos, sin su bloguer no eran igual.

 

_**Querido John Watson:** _

* * *

 

_No alcanzo a comprender las pretenciones de estas pascuas._

_Sus protocolos sociales causan la mas desagradable sensación_

_de hastio mental y afirmaría, facilmente, la hipocrecia que rodea_

_todo el ritual._

_Y sin embargo, me encuentro inhabilitado para el respecto de la_

_razon pura y fria que persigo con ahinco. Descubro, con desasociego,_

_la intrincada marea que azota mi determinacion y encuentro su causa_

_en un hecho simple, considerado muy por debajo de mi superio ridad_

_ intelectual,  _ _ la cual cabe señalar, coexiste solo en la saciedad de las  _

_ necesidades basicas que sustentan la vida del transporte que tanto  _

_ desperecio. _

_ Y es ahi donde el conflicto se hace obvio, pese a mi reticencia, debo  _

_ aceptar, sin mas remedio que seguir mi razonamiento analitico basado  _

_ en eliminar  _ _ lo imposible y abrazar como cierto lo que sea que reste, que  _

_ en el transcurso de esta travesia, se ha vuelto usted, precisamente, una  _

_ necesidad basica pues,  _ _ por mucho que me opongo a liberar este distractor,  _

_ se niega abandonarme. Se niega a permitirme continuar como un ser  _

_ racional que existe como fiel ciervo de la ciencia. _

_ Invade cada rincon hasta inmovilizarme y no he podido sino, expresarlo _

_de una manera tan burda pues contamina todo lo que soy y es que, _

_ querido Boswell... _

 

 

 

_Eres tu,_ _t_ _odo lo que deseo para navidad._

 

_Sinceramente tuyo:_

**_William Sherlock Scott Holmes._ **

 


End file.
